A Behemoth
by Felucia
Summary: Master of Hallows, Harry Potter is essentially unable to die. A man of seven hundred and fifty, with little new to do he is bored with his life. Death then comes knocking and offers her master an opportunity to venture into a whole new world. He readily accepts. Thus is created a new divergence in force. Journey with him as he builds his own empire in a galaxy far far away.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline - 47 BBY [Fifteen years before the invasion of Naboo]**

 **The story will mostly be based on what Disney considers canon with few bits and pieces of Legends in the mix to enrich the experience.**

* * *

He raised his hand and slowly pushed the sleeves of his robe back. He knew that this was what was supposed to happen but still he could not help but look on in wonder. He had throughout his long life been witness to innumerable impossible feats, many which he himself had performed, and still this was unlike any. His hands were no longer wrinkled and puckered like of a man of seven hundred and fifty that he was, they were now unblemished and smooth of a twenty five years old. He slowly felt the smooth skin of his hands. They indeed were real.

He let out a low chuckle. Of course, they were real. Deities didn't lie. Death had informed him that when he exited the veil of Death on to the other side, he would no longer be an old man that he now was but rather a young man of twenty-five. He was a little sceptical but when your name was Harry Potter and your life had been as crazy as his, you learn not to think too much and just roll on with the things. They usually worked out in the end. So, he took her words at face value and didn't think too much into it. Her words had turned out to be true and he now was a man of twenty-five.

He raised his hands to feel his face and undoubtedly it was as smooth and unblemished as his hands. He could even feel the vigour and strength of youth that he had long lost. His bones no longer ached and his joints didn't protest his movements, they worked like a charm. He liked the feel of being young again.

He flicked his hand and a full sized mirror appeared out of nothing, floating steadily in thin air before him. He lowered his hood and peered into the mirror as his reflection appeared in the mirror as he was now no longer under the effects of his Invisibility Cloak.

During the later years of his life, he had learnt of the versatility of his father's Invisibility Cloak that he could access as the Master of Death. He could morph the cloak to wear it as a robe and could still remain visible. It was only when he put on the hood of the robe that he became invisible. While fully under the cloak he was invisible to any and all. No one could detect him by any means, be it muggle or magical. Since, then he had always worn the Cloak as his robe. It helped that robe could change colour or it would have been immensely suspicious as well as boring to always wear robe of same colour. The fact that it always remained in pristine condition and never got dirty or wrinkled was definitely an added bonus.

The mirror bore the reflection of a youth at his prime. He was tall, taller than he had ever been. He estimated he stood at six feet two. He was muscled like a hunk and his muscles rippled beneath his clothes as he moved. His hair fell in smooth locks of midnight-black, it no longer was a crow's nest that it had been till he had started to wear his hair long. His emerald orbs still stared back at him. It had been one thing about himself that he had always liked and was relieved that it had not changed. All in all, he was just as he had been at twenty-five only much more healthy and his hair no longer a mess.

A frightened cry cut his inspection short. He flicked his hand and the mirror vanished. He turned his attention to his surroundings.

The place was teeming with fungal life-forms and immense primitive plants. It had a fetid, humid landscape overgrown by forests of bizarre wilderness. Many of the life-forms were partially or completely translucent; they coloured the sunlight as the beams penetrated their skin. Others were opaque and imposing. Beneath the hazy canopies of the enormous pitcher plants and leafy growths was a surreal colour-drenched expanse.

A nearby giant oddly shaped tree-like growth moved ominously. He raised a curious eye towards the plant. These plants, it seemed, were more than they appeared. He had seen it all- plants that strangled, stung, shrieked, howled, ingested, some that were tentacle-ey, some that were vaguely human-ly. He even had many such plants at the moment in his shrunken trunk in his robe's pocket. So, no a oddly-shaped ominously moving plant wasn't gonna frighten him any time soon.

Another frightened cry pierced the silence, only now it was more desperate and of more than one person. He knew he should help him, them. But how! He first needed to be there and the fastest means of travel was apparition but that was only possible for places he had been to and this place wasn't like anything that he had ever been to. This raised the question of where the hell he was but that was a question for another time. More screams rang, more desperate, more numerous.

It was then that he felt the most odd sensation that he had ever felt. It was as if someone was trying to reach him only there was no one else around but he was certain that there was something or someone. He could fell this lingering presence at the edge of his senses honed in battles over hundreds of years.

He subconsciously tried to reach to the lingering presence with his magic. No prior experience of his life had prepared him for what he felt. He was overwhelmed, his legs gave away and he sank to the floor.

He was more adept at sensing magic than any and still he had never felt magic so richly ever before. While back on earth, most places had had next to no magic and even places like Hogwarts which were the most rich in magic only had lingering magic, this place _ _ _ it was soaked in magic.

He wondered how he had not felt this sooner. He frowned he could not feel it now. He then again prodded his surrounding with magic and he felt it again, this time much more rich.

A moan escaped his parted lips. He had never felt this good. It was as if he had been wrapped in warm blanket after being in cold for long. He felt at home. He lost himself in the feel. He now somehow knew with absolute certainty that it was this that he felt at the edge of his senses.

More frightened screams echoed. He was broken out of his trance. He now knew where they were. He knew where he had to go. He could feel the magic guiding him. It was so strange and yet so assuring. He closed his eyes and let the magic guide him to his destination as he apparated.

He arrived near a clearing. The forest here had been cut to clear land for farms. The farms stretched for miles, covered in crops with pink seed pods dotted with brown patches. Amidst the farms were several houses.

An animal with paler flesh, elongated tail and immense horns that sprouted from his massive head was loose in the farm. It was trampling through the farm like an intemperate monster destroying crops. Few houses also lay in shambles. Many men lay injured in the farms, those who had been brave enough to try and save their crops. They had failed and were now worse for it. Others just stood dejectedly along the sides as they watched with hung faces as their harvest was destroyed.

He noticed that the men were not exactly human. They were human like and were clothed. No taller than four feet, very similar to the flora of the place, they too were in varied colours-differing shades of green and yellow and orange.

Their faces, covered in stripes, were like beak of a bird, with two large eyes and two small slit-like openings for nose. Elders amongst them had two parallel rows of combs along the length of their bald heads. Their legs, disproportionately larger than torso, were very thick. Their hands had four large fingers that very expertly gripped pitchforks, shovels, spades, hoes, scythes and other farming equipments.

So, this place had sentient beings other than humans but none that he had ever come across in his past life. Death had hinted that the world he would now be part of would be very much different from this world. How different, he was beginning to grasp!

But other matters could wait, first he needed to help the ones in distress and then try to contain this giant. He searched the grounds for the source of the yowls.

The leviathan had turned and was now running towards a home. The farmer standing outside his home too noticed his predicament and now was whimpering in fear. He turned and looked at the children peering through the window, who too were now shivering in fear.

He rushed inside his home and herded his children outside the home. He knew his home was a lost cause and was focusing to move his children to safety. The children stepped outside and started towards the nearest home. The elder followed behind.

In an absolute rush he slipped and fell, piercing his leg on a pitchfork. He fell with a cry of pain, his face contorted in anguish. He tried to stand up only to fall back with another pained cry. He started to try to drag himself to safety, leaving a trail of blood behind. He was moaning in pain.

He raised his head and looked at the trampling animal and at once knew he wasn't moving fast enough and would soon be in its way. His face lost all colour but he nevertheless doubled his efforts to crawl his way to safety. He had moved no more than two paces when he let out a huge cry of pain and fell still holding his injured leg with both hands. Tears rolled down his cheeks as pain in his leg increased. He looked at the animal and hung his head in defeat.

The monstrosity was fast approaching the home, the being lay on the front sobbing in pain. Others looked on in horror. Harry knew it was now or never. He flicked his wrist and the Elder wand slipped in his palms with practiced ease. He knew he could only stop it and save the being with aid of magic. If need be, he could later obliviate the lot and be on his way.

He flicked his wand and the surrounding plants began to move and wound themselves around the monstrosity. One then another and then another, tens of hundreds of plants wound around him until it could move no more. The monstrosity struggled against his impromptu floral bindings but the bindings held. The gathered beings looked on in wonder as the very plants that the animal was trampling now had him bound and secured.

The being who lay injured on the ground turned his head and looked right at him. Red eyes met emerald orbs. The being mouthed thank you. He didn't look surprised as if plants binding animals was an everyday occurrence around here which was entirely possible with the way some of the plants around here appeared or _ _ _ they had had prior experience with magic. The being certainly had had prior experience with magic. Harry nodded his acknowledgement.

The angry bellows of the monstrosity drew his attention back to the struggling animal. Few plants had broken under his struggles and many were about to. He needed to calm the animal. He slowly walked past the fallen being towards the struggling animal. As he neared the animal, he held out his wand and the animal slowly stopped struggling as he bewitched the animal into sleep. The animal finally slumped to ground, out like a light.

The beings erupted in cheers and rushed to him. He discreetly hid the wand back in its holster. It was time to face the thankful crowd and be humble in face of seemingly impossible but in fact a minor feat. They huddled around him and shook his hands and kissed his robes and thanked him profusely. He tried to downplay it and the crowd applauded him all the more for it.

The crowd then parted to make way for an elder looking being. He came to a halt near him and bowed deeply.

"I am Casiss, the elder of this farming village. We, Felucians, thank you for your help, Master Jedi. We didn't know that any Jedi was on our planet but nonetheless it's a welcome news in such a crisis," he said in a thick voice, "Our hospitality is yours for as long as you wish to stay."

Two younger Felucians came over and whispered in the elder's ears urgently. Casiss nodded gravely and the two left and the elder turned to face him.

"I must take my leave. The rancor had injured many and I must see that they are attended to," he said in a pained voice and turned to leave, many followed him.

So, these humanoids were Felucians and the monstrosity was a rancor. It was good to put name to the faces, so to speak. Further, they addressed him as Master Jedi. So, they had had prior experience with magic and they referred to wizards as Jedi.

The bit about 'our planet' confused him. Did this mean that there were other planets with civilizations and there was interplanetary travels. He still was assimilating the fact that there were sentient species that he had had no prior knowledge of and now this. He needed to know more and what better place than here.

"Elder Casiss," he called out.

Casiss and his entourage stopped and they turned to face him.

"I have experience with healing. I can help," he offered.

Their faces lit up like mid day sun. It seem that they didn't have many healers and any additional help was most welcome.

"It would be most appreciated, Master Jedi."

"Lead on then," he urged and lightly ran to join the departing Felucians.

He glanced across the field to look for the injured Felucian. He was no longer there nor were the other injured Felucians. All must had been moved to various houses to be treated.

They soon reached a house and entered inside.

An old Felucian who was scampering hurriedly between the various beds approached Casiss as they entered.

"Sham is the worst of the lot. The pitchfork had torn his muscles badly. He even suffers from broken bones. The fall must had been far worse," she said wearily referring to the one Harry had saved earlier, "There's very little that I can do to help him. I am afraid that he might never walk again."

Sham was lying on bed. His children weren't around. They must had sent them away so as not to scare them. He was now unconscious. His leg injury was much worse than it had seemed when he had passed by him earlier. He had no doubt worsened his injury trying to crawl in an attempt to save himself.

"You are our best healer Talouny. There must be something that you can do to help him," Casiss implored.

"I'm trying Casi but his wounds are severe and we are farmers and not healers. There's only so much Nysillin can do," she said exasperatedly.

"It's nothing I can't heal," he offered.

"And who are you?" Talouny asked irritatedly.

"He is a Master Jedi. He is the one who trapped the rancor and then rendered it unconscious." Casiss replied for him.

"My apologies, Master Jedi." Talouny apologized.

He simply nodded and approached the bed where Sham was lying.

He drew his wand and waved it over the Sham's leg. The dried blood and dirt vanished from the wound. Another wave and the broken bones mended together.

By now all activities had ceased and all had gathered around to see him work his magic. They looked on in awe as the wound slowly healed.

He slowly waved his wand in a spiral pattern and slowly the muscles and the skin knitted together. Apart from the slightly pinkish hue to the newly knitted skin, there was no trace that there ever was a wound. Another flick and the newly healed wound was wrapped in bandage.

He had learnt the art of healing as studiously as the Defence Against the Dark Arts in later years of his life. With his penchant of finding himself in trouble, healing had been as important as deflecting a curse or a jinx. Though he was essentially unable to die, he could certainly feel pain, especially as he grew old. He had spared himself the pain and studied healing.

He turned to face others and nearly collided with half a dozen Felucians. They were bent over and intently watching him work. As he turned, they hurriedly stood up and dispersed, their faces coloured in embarrassment.

Though they had had experience with magic but supposedly it was very limited. They had obviously never seen someone being healed with magic.

He remembered what it was to see magic at work the very first time. He remembered the sense of awe that had suffused him. Even now, hundreds of years later magic still didn't fail to amaze him.

"His skin will be tender for a couple of days, so he shouldn't exert his leg too much till then; after that he should be as fit as a fiddle. He should wake up soon," he supplied happily.

Casiss couldn't thank him enough as he led him outside leaving Taulony to tend to others. Casiss hoped that he could convince this generous Master Jedi to help with their plight and put an end to their pirate problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry slept less and less as he grew older, relying more and more on magic to help himself stay restituted. The previous day, though, he had hardly slept. He tossed and turned in his bed, too excited to sleep.

The unfamiliar beings, the exotic plant and animal lives- all this was so surreal. He was so excited that he could hardly keep still. He felt like a child in a candy shop with ceiling high shelves filled with assortment of candies - whichever way he turned there were candies to be had.

After lying in the bed for four hours and still unable to sleep a wink he had left the bed giving up sleep as a lost cause. He walked to the door and stepped downstairs noiselessly, lack of noise now a second nature to him.

He wanted to step outside but refrained. He didn't want to accidentally enrage a plant or attract attention of an animal. He was certain that he could handle almost anything that this planet had to offer but he didn't want to disturb the villagers after the difficult day that they had had. They needed their rest, his curiosity could wait till morning.

He looked around, there were only stools and no chairs. It was a small inconvenience, one easily remedied. He took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere. He sat down and let his mind drift to the happenings of the previous day - it had certainly been interesting and the most interesting of all was his talk with Casiss.

The beings of this galaxy - there indeed were other planets with sentient beings and there was interplanetary travel, thankfully there were humans too amidst the lot - referred to Magic as Force. He still wasn't certain if Magic and Force were essentially same or they had differences. Casiss wasn't the greatest source of information concerning this. There were others who could help him come to a definite conclusion but none that he was likely to come across any time soon on this planet, namely the Jedi.

The one who were trained in the ways of the Force were referred to as Jedi. They were highly revered throughout the galaxy. Jedi were organized as Jedi Order. They wielded the light side of the force and helped the Galactic Senate maintain peace and order throughout the galaxy. The history of the order was supposedly older than twenty five thousand years. They considered him a Jedi of this Jedi Order. He hadn't yet told them otherwise.

The Galactic Senate, also referred to as the Galactic Congress or the Republic Senate, was the governing body of the Galactic Republic. It consisted of hundreds of senators who represented the many worlds of the galaxy, and was led by a Supreme Chancellor that was elected by and from the representatives. Its primary concern was mediating disputes between varying worlds and dictating the laws and regulations necessary to maintain the Republic.

Felucia, a planet in Outer Rim of the galaxy, was a part of the Republic but there was no senator from this system. Consequently, the planet had very little contact with the outside world apart from the selling of their harvest and purchasing of the tools, fuels and food. They had no means to travel off world and used techs that were much behind the rest of the galaxy.

This was a mixed blessing. As the harvest season was few months due, he could stay here a while as he considered his next step without drawing any attention. On the other hand the lack of off world contact and backward tech wasn't gonna be a great source of information about the rest of the galaxy. Regardless, he was struck here till the harvest season.

If he was struck here he might as well explore the exotic flora and fauna of this planet. He hoped that exotic biome of this place would help him with his potion repository.

While he had the more rare plants and animals from Earth in his shrunken trunk and would hopefully be able to breed them, he hadn't bothered with the more common ones and now it appeared that even common ones were gonna be tough to find.

He loved his potions. They made life much easier. There was so much more that potions could do beyond what the spells could achieve.

There were no spells that could replicate the effects of more rarer motions like Veritaserum or Polyjuice or Felix Felicis or Skele-Gro. He shuddered to think what his life would be like without potions. So, it was decided. His galaxy wide search for potion ingredients would begin here.

During his long life, many ingredients had gone extinct and with it the potions. That had been disconcerting. The research for a suitable replacement had been slow and accident prone. He had had no interest to spend weeks in hospital wing just because some experimental brew exploded in his face. He approached this differently. He borrowed help from his strong suit - spell crafting.

He crafted a spell that would tell the properties of a particular plant or an animal as a potion ingredient. That had been infinitely helpful in his old life and so it will be in his new life.

With this decided, he turned his thought to more abstract aspects. The previous day, he hadn't had much time to consider what he had felt upon his arrival.

He thought back to how he had felt when he had prodded his surrounding with his magic when he had arrived. He did it again. The sensation returned, equally strong and overwhelming.

He let go and tried to assess what he was feeling in the light of his knowledge of magic.

Magic was an innate ability that few were born with that allowed them to manipulate their surroundings beyond what was physically possible. Apart from witches, wizards and other magical beings and creatures, there was no existence of magic. Some plants did possess magic but only just.

Magic was within and not without. Places that had magic were places that had known magic. It was the residual of magic performed that a sufficiently skilled wizard could feel in some places.

The place itself had no magic. Consequently, even places like Hogwarts and Diagon Alley where thousands of magical beings routinely performed magic around the year or Forbidden Forest where thousands of magical creatures resided around the year had only weak presence of magic - albeit much stronger than most places back on Earth but nowhere close to what he could feel in this place. This was at odds with everything that he knew of magic.

It didn't seem as if these farmers could perform magic or even if they could they certainly hadn't the previous day. Yet, this place was soaked in magic. This shouldn't be possible and yet he knew it to be true.

There was one other possibility. If this place had an abundance of magical creatures frolicking through this bizarre expanse, that could explain what he was feeling.

The creatures must be vastly strong with magic for him to feel the magic in this place so richly. This could make things difficult for him. More the innate magic a creature had, the more resistant it was to spells, for instance dragons and basilisk who could repel nearly all spells.

He would have to be extra careful while dealing with other creatures that he - with his luck - sooner rather than later was bound to cross paths with.

Further, there was this guiding aspect of force. He had somehow known where to apparate. He had never experienced any such thing as far as magic was concerned.

The more he thought, the more it appeared that magic and force were different. He though didn't want to make any premature assumptions. He was content to wait and learn. Patience was a virtue he was well versed in.

His further musings were interrupted as the sunlight trickled through the glass windows. He could hear some noises from upstairs and neighbouring homes. Others too were beginning to wake up. It should now be safe for him to step outside and explore a little.

He stood up and held out his hand. His cloak gently floated down the stairs and came to a still just shy of his outstretched hand. He took a step towards the cloak and tapped it with his hand and stepped back with both his hands outstretched.

The cloak wound itself around him and morphed into a hooded robe, just like the one he was wearing the previous day. Now dressed, he flicked his hand and the doors opened and, he stepped outside and the doors shut itself behind him. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of curious eyes watched him.

The endless stretch of nysillin farms greeted him. One had to start the search somewhere and nysillin was as good start as any. He slowly walked towards the nearest nysillin plant. He discreetly searched his surroundings and only when he didn't see anyone, he drew his wand.

Lightsaber was the primary means of the Jedi and not a wand; that was something else that he needed to know more about. Casiss had mentioned it in passing and he had dared not ask further; instead he had liberally used Legilimency.

Supposedly, it was like a glowing sword and every Jedi carried one. It could deflect gun-shots and cut through nearly anything. If this lightsaber was indeed as Casiss knew it to be, it would be very useful to own one but apparently the secret of lightsaber was known only to Jedi and others referred as Sith.

Casiss had assumed that he had not needed it to deal with rancor bull. He needed to be cautious with the usage of his wand. Though with their limited knowledge of Jedi, it shouldn't be too difficult to pass his wand as something else that some Jedi carried.

He raised his wand and set to work. After an hour long spell casting and careful calculations, he walked back inside with a happy smile. The results had been most satisfying.

Nysillin was wondrously multifaceted and highly potent. The results indicated that it could be part of numerous potion- the most notable amongst which was Skele-Gro. If he succeeded in brewing Skele-Gro with nysillin it would not only help him with a very important potion but could also morph the fortunes of these farmers.

Casiss had said the previous day that nysillin farming was a meagre trade. Mayhap, he could change that. Instead of selling nysillin directly, they could harvest it, use it to brew Skele-Gro, and then sell the potion. The potion would be much more valuable and was certain to fetch a much higher price. The farmers would greatly benefit from it.

He just needed an equally large supply of other ingredients to mass-brew the potion. Few ingredients, such as Chinese chomping cabbage and knotgrass, he could convince these farmers to grow in their farms while few, such as puffer fish and scarab beetle, he would either need to find them or a suitable replacement of them.

He was hopeful that he could convince the farmers of this and later leave to explore the planet in search of other ingredients.

Three hours later, a very satisfied Harry Potter was on his way with Edgerly to explore the rest of the planet.

The farmers had been initially sceptical of his proposal. They weren't use to doing things differently. They were fearful of venturing into the unknown. Though this scepticism was more due to fear that he would leave them in the middle and they would mess up the things on their own.

Once he had assured them that this would work out, and that he would be staying here till the end of harvest season and would personally oversee the entire process, they had readily agreed.

They had assigned Edgerly to help him in his exploration. He was among those few who ventured into the forest and knew of places beyond the farms.

He didn't want his abilities with the wand to be a commonplace yet but he knew if he was to carry on with his plans, which he had every intention to, it was bound to come out. The best way would be to ease them into it. He had to start somewhere besides a local guide would certainly be of great help, so he had acquiesced.

The duo astride a pair of tee-muss left the farms to venture into the wild.

"What it is that we are looking for?" asked Edgerly as they started to ride.

"It's a fish," said Harry shortly.

"What sort of fish?" asked Edgerly further.

"I'm not certain if we will be able to find the fish that I used back on my home planet, we may have to find a suitable replacement."

"This fish that you seek, is it found in oceans or is it freshwater?"

"Most are found in tropical and sub-tropical oceans but some live in freshwater."

"I'm afraid that there aren't any oceans on this planet."

"There aren't!" Harry was very surprised. It would seem as if not only the beings and plant and animal life but also the geological features of this place were very different from Earth.

"None. The atmosphere of this planet is not same throughout. Except for rare few places like these, the atmosphere is too thin and consequently the solar radiation is too high. The temperature becomes too hot during the day. Any surface water would just evaporate. So, nearly all water resources on this planet are subterranean. It is only below the surface that we will find water."

"How do you know so much?" asked Harry, as he looked at Edgerly suspiciously.

There was no way that he could know so much. His people were farmers, not researchers. They had no formal education and even feared to venture beyond their farms.

Edgerly shifted nervously on his ride. He hadn't meant to say so much. He didn't has much chance to show his knowledge and when he did, he didn't know when to stop.

"I had heard the traders talk," he replied uneasily.

Harry didn't believe him for a moment and from the way Edgerly pointedly avoided his penetrating stare, he knew he hadn't fooled anyone.

Harry had noticed that Edgerly was very different from others back at farm. The others were fearful and easily rattled but not he. He carried himself with a sort of conviction and poise that wasn't born of farm life. There was more to him than met the eyes. It had also been a reason why Harry had agreed to have him on this exploration. He hoped to know more about him.

He hadn't been certain if he should trust him. He had in face of one unknown sought help from another unknown. He didn't know what he was expecting when he had opened himself to the force - it just didn't feel right to refer to what he was feeling as magic; what he was feeling was too different - perhaps something similar to what had happened when he didn't know where to apparate to and then he just did.

Unsurprisingly, there wasn't a definite yes or no. Even in real life things such as these were very rarely if ever so simple. Life was a complex phenomenon with many complex aspects and the aspect of trust was as complex as any.

He wasn't nevertheless entirely discontented. His uneasiness was soothed and he felt a sense of calm settle over him. He took that as a propitious portent and let Edgerly hitch along for the ride.

It certainly was paying off. He had slipped and made a mistake; when called out he had made another mistake. He had lied. He knew now that it wasn't from the traders that he had learnt all this. He had not learnt this from other farmers. That left only one other option - there were others, here on the planet itself. How curious!

He needed to know more and that would happen only if Edgerly talked not if he was silent. He needed to keep him talking.

"Did the traders talk of rain?" he asked nonchalantly, trying to continue the conversation. Reproving him for his lie would do no good, so he played along.

Hearing his question, Edgerly became completely still for a moment as if petrified and then slowly relaxed.

"While on most planets transpiration from plants contribute about one to ten percent to the atmosphere's total water vapour," he replied as if nothing had happened, "but here it is the sole source of water vapour in the atmosphere,".

Even Harry found it difficult to tell if he genuinely thought that his lie had been accepted or he was just playing along. Either way, he was talking again.

"That's how it rains," he continued, "The high temperature facilitates high rates of transpiration and rich underground water resources make up for it. That's how the planet is so rich in plant and animal life."

"Amazing. Nature indeed always finds a way," remarked he wondrously.

"That she does," he agreed.

"And what of plants and animals? How do they cope with the harsh environment?"

"It varies. Every species be it plant or animal has evolved varying ways to cope with the harshness. Before we talk of specifics, there's something else that you should understand.

Apart from high temperature thin atmosphere also leads to high incidences of ultra violet rays which is very harmful. The evolutions are more to cope with hazards of high UV incidences than high temperature.

For instance gelagrubs - they are large insectine creatures whose preferred habitat is among the towering mushroom forests - their gelatinous larval form is one of many Felucian creatures with a shimmering, semi-transparent skin.

It is able to metabolize UV-filtering chemicals from its lichen food source, and distribute them to hypodermic ducts, affording the gelagrub's internal organs a natural sunscreen. This also mean these creatures are constantly eating.

When a gelagrub pupates, the adult emerge as a hard-shelled ground creature, not unlike a giant beetle, with a mirrored carapace in the place of the larval translucent skin to reflect the worst of the sun's rays.

We will have to stop here," he abruptly instructed and pulled the reins of his tee-muss causing it to halt and began to disembark.

Harry followed suit.

"This is the furthest that we can take these tee-muss. Beyond this, the atmosphere thins and UV radiation increases. Tee-muss is not native to felucia and as such has no means to protect itself from harmful UV rays, so we can't take them further," he explained as he tied his tee-muss to the nearest tree.

Harry nodded in understanding and tied his own tee-muss to another tree.

Edgerly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a handful of reddish semi-transparent leaves and squeezed them with one hand and gathered its juice on another.

He threw the leaves, spread the juice on both palms and started to apply it on his exposed body parts.

"These leaves have high contents of sinapate esters. These are chemicals which are involved in protecting the leaves from deleterious effects of UV radiation," he explained his actions, "Their juice will act as sunscreen and protect me from UV radiation. It is from these plants that people of our village weave their clothes."

"What about me?" asked Harry.

"That was all I had," he replied, "I hope you have some trick up your sleeves or we could always return."

Harry sighed. He suspected it was all pre-planned and this was a part of some sort of test. He or others who were with him perhaps wanted to know the true extent of his abilities. He wondered if he should show his hand or retreat. He decided to tread on.

Without another word, he drew his wand from his sleeves and twirled it around himself as if wrapping himself in a rope. There was no outward visible effect but the warm sensation that he had felt told him that the spell had taken effect. He placed his wand back.

"That's a odd thing that you carry," Edgerly commented questioningly, all the while watching him work intently.

"Everyone had their oddities," he replied evasively.

"Very true. If you are ready we may as well proceed. We are nearly there. The grottos are beyond those trees. We will find water there," he said and started to walk.

Harry nodded brusquely and followed behind.

Harry knew they were near. He could see the subtle changes in the gait of Edgerly as if someone were shouting them out.

His conviction and poise had returned. Even though he had continued to illustrate his profound knowledge after being called out, he had been apprehensive and fussy. Now, he was self-assured and expectant. He walked with hurried paces. The eagerness in his steps was not of finding grottos but something or rather someone else.

He once again opened himself to the force. He frowned. What he was feeling now from force can only be defined as keenness. It felt as if the force was excited for what was coming next. That was very odd. He didn't know it could be like this. Further, what was he to make of it. Whether it was good or bad for him. It was very difficult to understand.

He though did know one thing. When others needed help and he who could help them was afar, it had guided him to them. So, one thing was certain. The force was not malevolent and something which wasn't malevolent was excited, well _ _ _ _ he could deal with that.

He felt a feeling of immense gratitude and joy from force as if it was grateful and happy for being viewed as such. He smiled benignly and hurried his pace. Bring it on farm boy.

Edgerly walked past a tree line and came to a stop in a clearing. He just stood silently and looked around expectantly. There were unsurprisingly no grottos in sight. He dropped his wand in his palm and surveyed his surroundings.

There were no animals or any other creatures in sight. They were all alone surrounded by towering mushrooms on all sides.

Physical senses can be easily deceived. He needed other ways to sense his surroundings. While spells could help him, they won't be very effective. He needed another way. He opened himself to force.

This time he didn't feel any sort of emotions but presences. This too was unlike magic. One could not actively feel magic rather the manifestation of magic. One could not sense magic in witches or wizards or magical creatures but one could feel it when a spell was cast or a ward was weaved.

Now though he could feel the plants around him. He could also feel that they weren't magical or more appropriately force-sensitive. He could also feel Edgerly next to him. He was force-sensitive. He filled that information for later. This ability was gonna be mightily useful.

He extended his senses further. He could feel others. He could feel them approaching towards the clearing. They approached them from all sides. Each unique in the way they felt in force yet few similar enough that he knew they belonged to one species.

There were seven of one species, each force sensitive. Four of them rode a creature that could fly and the rest three rode a terrestrial.

There was another, a lone member of his species. He walked. He was strong with the force.

Behind him were two of one species. They followed him on foot. They too were force sensitive.

And lastly there were three of another species. Scattered amongst the others, they hovered in air.

They were only few paces from here.

They had stopped.

It was odd.

Few seconds passed but they didn't move.

Why?

What were they waiting for?

He extended his senses further. There weren't others in vicinity.

Then why if not waiting for others.

He waited. They still hadn't moved.

He decided to take the initiative and invite them.

"I can sense the lot of you. No need to wait. Come on out," he said, his voice echoing in the eerie silence.

He could sense their surprise, some were even afraid. Why? The numbers were in their favour. They were ten force sensitive and he but one. Nevertheless, they started to move.

The force sensitive on flying creatures arrived first. They were amphibious sentient species native to the planet Felucia. Viewed as strange and unusual by other species, the Felucians possessed two sets of arms—one ending in four webbed digits, and the other in three dexterous fingers—as well as a head consisting of a thick mass of tendrils. They landed on surrounding trees.

The creature they rode were Clargulls, winged creatures with beak and claws, similar to birds but much larger than any other flying beast. The creature possessed a naked body without feathers, a long neck, and a vast hide between its horned fingers

The others on terrestrials emerged next from behind the trees. They wielded ceremonial staffs and rode rancor bulls.

The ones who hovered in air followed next. Less than a metre tall, they had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. They were riding speeders.

The other three were yet to move.

Perhaps, another nudge was needed.

"If others could join as well. I could feel you in the force."

This time he didn't feel any emotions.

No sooner had he finished speaking, they were walking as if waiting to be specifically addressed.

First the two arrived. They had sharp, elfin ears, topknot of hair, ridges on their foreheads, tridactyl hands and anisodactyl feet. Their leathery skin and blood were both light green.

In the end, he arrived. Featuring a serpentine lower half, his upper half was more humanoid although they had four arms instead of two. His head featured a small mouth, and four eyes, which were small and black. His skin was a muted green, and his underbelly was white and segmented.

Mostly unclothed, he still wore a leather harness made of two straps that crossed his upper torso. He also had an utility belt with a large pouch on either side, and wore ornamental vambraces on each of his four wrists. He wielded a long, twisted staff crowned with a crystalline prism.

" _But I can't, Harry Potter_ " said he, his voice a hiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime during the while he had opened himself to the force and felt his surroundings, he had subconsciously closed his eyes. He could sense in the force every individual - their presences, their rides, their emotions. All of this was so surreal.

The voice, a hiss, reached his ears - so very familiar and yet so very different. He slowly opened his eyes and emerald orbs met black eyes. The serpentine was calm and collected but he could sense surprise from others.

It seems others too didn't know how he knew his name. That's interesting.

"You're at a disadvantage and I'm at a disadvantage. It appears that we are at an equipoise," said Harry his voice betraying no emotions.

"Very astute," said Del Gormo, now speaking in Galactic Basic, "Allow me to end this impasse. It is only right that you should know how I know your name but first introductions. I'm N'Kata Del Gormo. I'm from Hysalria, a star system located within the Sluis Sector in the Outer Rim Territories of the galaxy.

Harry didn't know of the star system or the sector but he did know of Outer Rim, the same region that this planet was in. So, this planet -Hysalria- it was somewhere nearby. But how near. For all he knew, it could be years from here.

"I'm a Jedi Master of the Jedi Order. It was I who found and trained Yoda and one other force-sensitive human. I know that most of my words make little sense to you as you are new to this galaxy.

Even centuries of experience of hiding his emotions couldn't keep the expression of surprise from his face at this pronouncement. There were numerous others gasps of surprises and odd many gutturals, barking sounds. It was a news to all. Then again if he knew his name, it was possible that he knew other things about him.

"With time and training, you will understand all that I speak and much more. I've watched you for great many years, young one. Force has shown me the incredible journey that your past life was. Few men bear more strength of character and ability of force. You are truly remarkable."

A series of guttural and barking sound interrupted Del Gormo. It was a Jungle Felucian astride a rancor bull, tall and massive he had yellow markings on his skin.

Del Gormo fell silent and shifted his attention to the Jungle Felucian.

Harry couldn't make head nor tail of what the Jungle Felucian was speaking. To him, it was just a series of barks and growls but others understood him. They looked at the Jungle Felucian and then turned back to Del Gormo as the Jungle Felucian fell silent.

Del Gormo's eyes were twinkling. He started to speak, his voice alight with amusement.

"Do not be deceived by appearances, Chieftain Kargrek. I assure you he is the very same Harry Potter whose tales you loved to hear as a child, and your father before you and his father before him.

Harry was pleasantly surprised. His tales were told even in places in a galaxy far far away to children of species he had never heard of by species he hadn't heard of either. He didn't know what to make of this.

Kargrek let out another bark, almost a purr. Even Harry could tell that he was embarrassed. He was a chieftain and chieftain didn't sit around and listen stories. He had a reputation to maintain.

"He is well over seven hundred and fifty years, though how he now looks no older than twenty-five is something I would like to know myself."

Del Gormo fell silent and looked at Harry expectantly. Others too now had shifted their attention to him, whispering among themselves softly.

Harry suddenly felt like an eleven year old entering the Great Hall for the first time. He had been the center of attention perhaps more than any other wizard and yet now he found himself at loss for words.

Herrrhem, he cleared his throat and started to speak.

"I'm indeed Harry Potter as Del Gormo said.

Others showed no response. Words of Del Gormo it appeared were sufficient and they needed no further confirmation.

"I'm over seven hundred and fifty.

Again no response. Of course, Del Gormo had mentioned that too. He would had to stop repeating what Del Gormo had already said.

"I'm from Earth.

Various sounds followed his words as each tried out the word _Earth_ -few barks and grunts, few harsh rasps, few basics.

"I do not know where it is so I will take Del Gormo's words for it - -

He was interrupted by a shrill whistling sound. It was coming from a holopad that Edgerly was carrying.

All turned towards him.

Edgerly put his hand in his pocket, took out the holopad and started surfing it. The whistling sound stopped and a blue hologram of the vast empty space dotted with stars and planets appeared above it. Whatever he saw on it had him swearing like a sailor. The hologram disappeared and he placed it back in his pocket.

"There's a ship approaching," he related the readings of his holopad, his voice ominous.

All nodded gravely.

The creatures in speeders turned on the engines. Edgerly joined one in his speeder while the other two green creatures joined the other two in their speeders. They nodded towards Del Gormo and flew out of the clearing.

The Jungle Felucians, each with a nod to Del Gormo, followed on their heels upon their rides.

Harry just stood there, completely confused, rooted to his spot. He hoped somebody would explain why suddenly everyone was leaving. But no one appeared forth coming. One by one all had left except Del Gormo. Hopefully, he wouldn't be in such a rush and have time to explain things.

He walked to him.

"There's a hidden space port nearby. It's there they are going. There they will be able to know more about the approaching ship," he answered his unasked question.

Harry nodded in understanding. There was much more to this place then he had initially believed. There were other sentient species, many force sensitive and Jedi among the mix, and advanced technology. This was better. These should make for some very interesting next few months.

"What about us? How are we gonna get there?"

"You will take us there," Del Gormo answered as if that was the most obvious thing.

Harry was flustered.

"How? I can only apparate to places I have been to?"

"Are you certain? Has there been no exception lately?"

"Of course not, everyone knows - - - he trailed off as the events of the previous day came rushing forth in his conscious.

"There's still much that you can learn."

"So it seems."

"Your way of travel allows us some time to discuss about others who were here today. The one in speeders - the hovercrafts - are Fenelars. The last few of their nearly extinct species. Before their near extermination, they were renowned for their massive shipyards. They were an industrialised species capable of producing dreadnaughts and armours. In fact, Fenelar armor is believed to be the first prominent usage of the incredibly strong alloy called phrik.

"The forefathers of the last few that survive today were brought here as slaves by Gossam Courivers. The Gossams colonised this planet about twenty seven thousand years ago but the harsh environment of Felucia forced them off. There has been no Gossam on Felucia for last seven thousand years. They left leaving behind their settlements, and their slaves.

"Fenelar were amongst the mix. After the Gossams left Felucians -the one with two sets of arms and head consisting of thick mass of tendrils- rescued them from these settlements and rehabilitated them. The other Fenelars had been exterminated by the Mandalorian Crusaders, so they stayed here. While most of the Fenelar technology was lost in Mandalorian Crusades, Gossams had pilfered a substantial portion of it before these crusades. Those still survive on this planet.

"Fenelars had been working on improving these techs for last seven thousand years undisturbed and they had made significant progress but until now they are still to test those. With your arrival, we hope it will soon change."

Harry was listening intently. He was literally starting from scratch and needed to know just about everything about almost all things. So any and all lessons were welcome. He had learnt the importance of history in later days of his life. As they say a man who doesn't learn from history is doomed to repeat it.

"I do not understand." Harry didn't know how he could help test these new techs. The techs here were far advanced than any that he had come across back on Earth.

"You will very soon."

When Del Gormo didn't elaborate further, Harry let it be for the moment and asked about others.

"What of the farmers?"

"What of them?"

"The previous day Casiss was incessantly griping about pirates. If there are others, you lot, here who not only are force sensitive but also have access to such advanced techs, then why - -

\- -don't we help them with their pirate problems?"

"Yes!"

"That is something else we hope will change with your arrival. There's a very good reason as to why we have stayed away from the affairs of this planet. We will talk about it in detail. I believe it involves you intimately. But before venturing into it, let's be finished with others.

"As you have already met the farmers, let's talk about them next. Today the entire galaxy know them to be one of the two sentient species on Felucia and refer them as Felucians which is not their true identity at all.

"The data from Gossam Courivers computers tell a different story altogether. They have in fact evolved from K'kybak, a sentient species from planet Seymarti V. They were responsible for developing hyperspace nullifier super-weapon, a technology sought by all - the Jedi and the Sith alike. Unfortunately, the Sith outran the Jedi.

"The Sith contracted Gossam Courivers, the fore most slavers and colonists of those times, to procure the technology for them. They captured a ship with K'kybak scientists aboard and brought them here. They then contacted the Sith, who arrived here to retrieve their prize. When K'kybaks refused to divulge the secret of the super weapon, they tore through their minds and stole the secret. By the time they were through with them, they were nothing but a shell of their former selves. They left them for dead.

"Felucians once again came to the rescue. They healed their minds with force but even they could not restore them to their former selves. There's only so far that a mind torn by dark side of the force can be healed. They created a new identity for them and helped them settle down as nysillin farmers.

"Meanwhile, to ensure that the Jedi never discover the secret of the super weapon, Sith killed the entire K'kybak species to the last individual. However, in the later wars between the Jedi and the Sith the secret to the super weapon was lost forever.

"With time, the identity of those here on Felucia as K'kybak was lost and they became Felucians. However, there is only one native sentient species of Felucia."

"Whoa! That's lot of history. This place sure had witnessed lots in the past."

"Indeed, it has. I know for a fact that even the Jedi archives lack this part of the history of Felucia and they are the most extensive archives in the entire galaxy," said he in a ringing voice, "So it won't be too far fetched to say that this part of history is absent from all existing records throughout the galaxy"

"My, my - it hasn't even be a day since my arrival and I'm already privy to the least known secrets of the galaxy," Harry was boggled at the revelation.

"So it seems," Del Gormo agreed sagely.

"Please continue."

Del Gormo obliged and resumed the impromptu history lesson.

"The only ones native to this planet are what the galaxy refers as Jungle Felucians but that's disrespectful and nescient, so we will refer them as just Felucians. They are the ones with two sets of arms and a head consisting of thick mass of tendrils. The Felucians possess little advanced technology and live a somewhat primitive lifestyle. Unlike many other primitive species, the Felucians are not divided into multiple tribes; rather, they are all members of a single tribe spanning the entirety of Felucia. However, the species do have strict class stratification. Three of their most prominent classes are the warriors, the shamans, and the chieftains.

"The Felucian warriors are responsible for hunting and protecting their people, using their burgeoning Force powers and their traditional weapon, the Felucian Skullblade. The Felucian shamans are the most exceptional Force-users in the species. They are the mentors, the spiritual guides, and the watchmen for their kin. Tall and commanding, the Felucian chieftains are the leaders of their people and wield ceremonial staffs and shields hardened with the help of the Force. The species are also able to domesticate their home world's vicious rancor predators, painting them with phosphorescent dyes and using them as war beasts.

"Every Felucian is naturally sensitive to the Force and are in tune with their home planet's ever-changing balance of that energy field. The connection is so deep that when a Felucian falls to the dark side of the Force, his entire appearance changes as well. His facial features become elongated and stretched, and his head tendrils dry and hang limply from the skull.

"Although not as powerful as trained Jedi, the Felucians are able to use the Force to control their environment, and their connection to the Force gives them a somewhat primal attitude. Faced with the ever-shifting balance of the Force on their homeworld, the Felucians had struggled to resist the dark side throughout their history. Many individuals, and even entire entire tribal pockets descended into violence and madness.

Del Gormo fell silent, a distant look in his eyes. He lightly shook his head, heaved a sigh and continued.

"Time makes fool of us. It is now time that we join others. Remember what we had discussed today for we will talk more of this and concerning my species and I, and our little green friends, we will talk later."

Harry nodded in acknowledgment.

"I believe you know what to do," said Del Gormo.

Harry simply closed his eyes and reached out. He let the force guide him and sure enough he knew where he needed to apparate to. He opened his eyes and nodded towards Del Gormo as he held out his forearm.

Del Gormo smiled benignly and slithered towards Harry. He needed no instructions and gripped Harry's proffered forearm. Del Gormo closed his eyes and waited.

Harry smiled bemusedly and apparated.

The duo vanished and re-appeared in what appeared to be a deserted spaceport town. It once served as a resort settlement for Gossam Couriver. It had several housing facilities, numerous hangars, and half a dozen landing facilities.

In the middle was a round shaped concrete building with a semi-detached rectangular entrance. Outside the entrance the speeders were parked and the rides of the Felucians were stationed. Clargulls were atop the surrounding buildings.

"The others have arrived, we should hurry," said Del Gormo in a weak voice, still nauseous from the apparition.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry, looking at him solicitously. "The sensation does take some getting used to."

"I'm fine," said Del Gormo, rubbing his ears, which felt as though they had left the clearing rather reluctantly. "It's every bit unpleasant as I know it to be."

Harry chuckled lightly. He couldn't agree more.

"This way," said Del Gormo and set off towards the round building.

Harry noticed that the entire resort settlement was encased in a translucent dome.

"The dome is a hydrostatic force field. It filters the harmful UV radiation and make this place liveable. It has special portals that allow its occupants to enter and exit," explained Del Gormo. "The force field had failed after Gossam Courivers left but our Fenelar friends were able to bring it up again. They use the UV radiation that this planet receive aplenty to power the force field."

Harry nodded his understanding. He could see several others similar settlements in the surrounding areas, each encased in similar translucent domes.

"These are some very impressive and mammoth facilities and yet as I understand, the visitors of the planet do not know of these," Harry asked skeptically.

"Another one of many peculiarities of the planet. A substantial portion of the flora secrets a chemical which interferes with modern techs. Long distance communications, scanners and other electronic devices malfunction making it very difficult for the visitors to get a read on this place. It has helped us keep all these and many others secrets just that - secrets," Del Gormo explained conspiratorially.

"Then how was Edgerly able to know that a spaceship was approaching if scanners malfunction."

"Courtesy of our Fenelar friends, of course. They were able to successfully tweak the apparatuses here so as enable them to function without any problem".

"They sure do know their craft".

"That they do. They are among the best in the entire galaxy. Ah! They should be behind these doors".

They had reached a double door. Del Gormo pushed a button on the panel beside the door. The doors slid open and the duo stepped inside.

It was a huge room with entire walls lined with computers and other devices. All were off except few in the lowermost row. The others were huddled around it, in silence. It was Edgerly who was operating the device. The screen of the sensor array computer displayed a circular spaceship fast approaching a planet.

"Who is it?" Del Gormo asked forebodingly.

"Hondo," one of the Fenelar replied.

Del Gormo nodded grimly.

So, this man visited often but was not someone who was welcome. And from what he had gathered so far, they have let him be. But Del Gormo had hinted earlier that with his arrival they sought to change the status quo. If he could help, he certainly would.

"Who is this Hondo?" Harry asked hoping for more information about the man.

"Pirate." It was Edgerly who replied through gritted teeth, his voice dripping with venom. He turned to face him, his face set into grim lines but his eyes alight with hope.


	4. Chapter 4

"Beware of your emotions, young Edgerly. I sense much anger and hatred in you. These lead to the dark side," said Gormo warningly.

"But we just always seat here and do nothing while these pirate scum loot and plunder at will. Why teach me the ways of the Force if not allow me even to protect my own village? I grow tired of waiting, doing nothing," retorted Edgerly frustratingly.

"Patience, young Edgerly."

"Haven't we waited long enough? I want to go out there and teach these pirates a lesson."

"And how do you propose to do that. Are you arrogant enough to think that you alone can take on the entire band of pirates."

"Alone? But I'm not alone, am I? I have you lot. You can help me."

"You know better than that. You know why we refrain from involving ourselves with the affairs of the planet."

"But I have never felt anything during my meditations."

"That's because I help maintain the balance in the flow of the force and I feel the strain on myself growing every day. It has become worse in last few years. I do not believe that I would be able to help keep the balance if we were to engage in violence." Gormo fell silent with a tired sigh.

"But surely there must be some other way - - -something else we could do - - - someone else who could help us - - - Maybe - - maybe he could help us?" said Edgerly gesturing towards Harry.

"Maybe," said Gormo, his voice contemplative. "I have been thinking something similar. On his arrival the previous day, I felt a decisive shift in the balance of the flow of the force. Harry has withstood great many temptations of the dark in his past life and I believe he would be a better fulcrum for maintaining the balance than I ever was. I do not think that it is a coincidence that he is here. I believe it is the will of the force. It is time that we venture outside. [He turned towards a Felucian with red markings, carrying a crude jawbone weapon called Skull blades] What say you, Shaman Gokkuul?" Gormo asked respectfully.

He growled deeply in approval.

He turned towards other Felucians. They too voiced their approval.

He finally faced Harry and asked, "Will you lead us against these pirates?"

"It depends. What it is that you intent to do with these pirates?" Harry answered with a question of his own.

"Chase them off."

"And?"

"And - - -?" Gormo couldn't understand what it was that Harry was trying to ask.

"And then what? Pray that they never come back?" asked Harry reproachfully.

Gormo hung his head, his face burning.

"Chasing them off will do us no good. It will only ensure that when they comes back next time, it is with a greater force. I do not see how that helps us. Do you?" asked Harry rhetorically.

"I would have liked to subdue them and hand them over to authorities, but as the said authorities are non-existent, we are on our own. So, in such a situation I propose a different course of action, one that doesn't ensure that a great threat greets us the next time. Well, there are in fact two. I personally prefer the second one but there is always the first one, where we can kill every one of them so gruesomely that other pirates will think twice before paying us a visit.

Several horrified and disapproving remarks followed his statement.

"But judging by your less than enthusiastic responses, you too would prefer the second one. Good! So, second one it is. I will have a long and nice chat with the lot and convince them that working against us is not in their best interest. Now, off we go." And Harry started for the door, when no one moved, he stopped and turned back and asked, "Well, come on. What are you lot waiting for?"

"For you to tell us the real plan," said Edgerly irritatingly.

"It is the real plan."

"In case you have forgotten, it is pirates that we are talking about and they aren't convinced with mere words."

"I can be very convincing. Now, hurry," and once again set off towards the door.

Edgerly again made to retort but Gormo's hand on his shoulder silenced him. Gormo silently urged Edgerly to follow Harry. Edgerly nodded briskly and started towards the door. Gormo turned to face the Felucians and silently bid them to join them, and then asked others to stay here and wait for them to return.

When Gormo and others exited, Harry had already left.

When Gormo and others arrived at the village, a dozen of Weequayes lay in the fields. Gormo for a moment feared the worst and thought that despite his assurances Harry had taken the first route. But his fears were soon assuaged. He could feel them in the force; they weren't dead just unconscious. He was certain others too had by now felt this.

He took in the surroundings. There was minimal damage; just a few scorch marks and a little portion of the crop destroyed. It could have been much worse. A tank was never a good sign and yet it just hovered in the air harmlessly. Harry has done his work effectively and efficiently with next to no damage and no life loss on their side. But where was he.

His question was answered the very next moment. A silvery phoenix appeared before him and spoke in the voice of Harry.

"I'm at Cassius' house. Hondo is with me."

Then it dissolved into nothing.

Gormo turned towards Edgerly to ask him to show the way but he was already moving, his face alight with unbridled joy.

Gormo silently followed the happy K'kybak. [hence forth farmer Felucian shall be referred as K'kybak] Other Felucians [hence forth Jungle Felucians shall be referred as only Felucian] followed suit.

When they reached Cassius' house it was empty but for Harry who was relaxedly seating on a chair facing another chair to which an unconscious Hondo was tied.

"They were easy to deal with but I expect future problems to be far more difficult. I have been through his head. He has for us information that are most disturbing," he started without preamble, his voice heavy and worried as he slowly turned to face the new arrivals. "I believe that he is but the tip of iceberg, perhaps an important tip but nevertheless just a tip. There's a whole iceberg lying out there. But I do believe that I can convince him not to work against us."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Gormo asked curiously.

"In his head, along with our problem also lies our solution. His biggest motivation behind piracy is only and only money. As far as possible he avoids death and destruction and even has what I would call a twisted sense of honour. As loath as I am to it, working with him seems our best way ahead."

Others erupted in an uproar. None were willing to work with a pirate. All, however, fell silent as Gormo started to speak. "I understand that the world is far from just black and white, that the majority of it in shades of grey and that unfortunately most if not all walks of our life is of last variety; it is there that we must work and it is there that we must hold on to our morals the tightest. But still what is it that makes you think that working with him seems our best way ahead."

"As I said earlier he has information that are most disturbing and we need to know more of it and if we are to know more of it without resorting to less than pleasant ways, we must work with him." Harry reasoned soundly.

Gormo looked at others searchingly but all he got were uncertain and nervous faces. It would seem that once again it would fall on him to make the final decision for them all. He looked at Harry waiting patiently without any uncertainty tainting his confidence.

Gormo sighed tiredly. "Well, I do not believe it can get much worse than this. We may as well try what you have in mind."

"Excellent." Harry clapped his hands together. "So, let's begin."

Before Harry could say anything further he was cut off by a felucian. He barked and growled pointing towards an open window.

Harry and others turned towards the open window and peered outside.

Every home in view had all their doors and windows shut. Faces were glued to the windows as they fearfully looked outside. The sight of giant rancors and huge clargulls in their backyard had them shivering in their homes.

A couple of farmers who had braved their fear and stepped outside the safety of their homes presumably to reach Harry who was on the other side were shaking like dry leaves in a wind and for every step they took forward they scooped back two all the while eyeing the rancors timidly.

"Of course they are scared. Just the past day one of these leviathans had laid waste to a part of their farms and almost killed one of them had I had not intervened," interjected Harry, "And now there are three of them here. And the addition of Clargulls to all this is certainly not helping. I dare not guess what it must be doing to their gentle hearts.

"I must put their fears to rest before they starting falling dead of it. And none of you step out until I say so. They certainly do not need any more surprises today." Harry hurried outside, Edgerly on his heels.

Harry in few quick steps walked to the other side where the two who were trying to reach Harry had fallen and helped them onto their feet.

Others too on seeing Harry cautiously open their doors and windows. Casiss accompanied by Talouny stepped outside and was beside Harry. Other farmers too slowly stepped outside their homes.

"Fret not Casiss," Harry placed a hand on Casiss' shoulder and said calmly, "These rancors are domesticated and will cause no harm. Here, let me show you."

Harry led Casiss by hand towards one of the rancors. Casiss followed but with extreme reluctance, his entire stance indicated that he wanted to be anywhere but here. Other farmers followed the duo remaining many paces behind.

As the duo reached near a rancor, Casiss tried to pull back but Harry held onto him. After Casiss calmed down a little Harry gently lifted his hand and placed it on the soft skin of the rancor's back. Casiss tried to pull his hand away, his eyes tightly shut and the entire body taut with nerves but Harry held it in place. The rancor let out a low bellow and stirred a little but otherwise remained calm.

After a while Casiss pried open one eye and then the other and once he saw that rancor was still and not on a rampage, his body relaxed. Harry then let go of his hand and he immediately pulled back his hands and in hurried steps fell behind to join other farmers.

Harry smiled a little. The fear of the rancors was deep seated in the farmers and won't go away so easily but he hoped that the next time they see a domesticated rancor amidst them they would be less panicky.

"These rancors and the clargulls are domesticated and will cause no harm," Harry reiterated to all at large, "These are the rides of few who are here to help me keep the pirates at bay.

The Felucians stepped outside. The farmers looked on uncertainly.

"Few of my fellow Jedis have also joined me.

Gormo and the other two green-skinned diminutive force-users stepped outside. A raucous cheering greeted them.

"Master N'kata Gormo," Harry introduced the Hysalrian Jedi Master.

"Master Yaddle and Master Yuvan," Gormo introduced the other two force-users.

After the introductions, the farmers went about on their daily activities. Harry levitated the unconscious pirates lying about scattered in the farms and bound them together with Hondo Ohnaka and shifted them away from the farms.

They were stowed in the dungeons of the main building of the resort settlement still unconscious.

Harry and the group rejoined others back in the conference room of the main building to discuss the best way to proceed.

"While I shuffled through his memories what I discovered troubles me deeply. The nature of this visit of Hondo is very different from his previous visits. This time he and his band of pirates are here only to intimate the farmers with no actual intention of hauling a portion of the harvest for themselves like the last times.

Harry's further words were drowned as everybody tried to voice their incredulity. A bang from his wand and everybody fell silent.

"Completely unlike them, I know. But there is a good reason for this. He had been paid good price for keeping his annual visits this year to just intimidations. Hondo was to come to Felucia same as he does every year, offer threats and then back off."

Stunned silence greeted this revelation. No one knew what to make of this.

"I believe there is a larger game afoot," Harry stated decisively.

'Someone was paying pirates to intimidate the farmers but to what end. What was it that he sought to achieve! What interests of his did it serve!' These thoughts plagued Harry. Though he could think of a few, he wanted to know for certain and he will know for certain he vowed to himself.

"And though I know nothing of this game that others intend to play with the farmers, I do know one thing and that is I shall not let these farmers be pawns in someone's else game." He had had the good fortune to know these gentle farmers and he would be damned if he could not protect them from those who sought to harm them.

"I too sense trouble in the future and I'm glad that these farmers shall have you to help them tide over the coming perils," Gormo said, relief evident in his voice.

Harry continued. "To be able to defeat those who presume to play with us at their own game, we need to learn more of this game and the only lead we have is . . . .

. . . . Hondo Ohnaka" Edgerly put in. He was beginning to see things more clearly, as anger left him. "If you truly believe that with the help of Hondo you can help my village, then I'm with you Master Potter." With the arrival of Master Potter, tides have began to turn and Edgerly was slowly and slowly starting to believe more and more in him.

Harry nodded resolutely towards young Edgerly and he nodded back.

"Unsurprisingly Hondo does not know of the identity of his employer but we must learn the identity of his employer if we are to truly be a part of the game and not just mere spectators. There surely must be a way to unravel the identity of his employer." Harry looked at others for an answer.

Harry was new to this galaxy and had no knowledge of how the technology of this galaxy worked and he wasn't hesitant to ask for help when he needed it and he certainly needed it now if he were to make any concrete plans.

"There is a way. The message that Hondo would have received regarding the job can be traced back to the sender and then we can learn of his identity," Edgerly answered. He had heard of this from many visitors that his planet often reluctantly hosted.

"It is a possibility," Kinect, one of the Fenelars, said slowly, "But for that we will need access to the HoloNet receiver on which the message was received and a very skilled code-breaker to trace it back to the sender for the information transmitted via the HoloNet is nearly impossible to infiltrate or corrupt, thanks to the s-thread's incredibly narrow hyperspace dimensions."

The HoloNet, was a galactic communications grid that was developed, used and maintained by the Galactic Republic. The HoloNet was a near-instantaneous communications network commissioned by the Galactic Senate to provide a free flow of hologram communication and information exchange among member worlds. It vastly sped up galactic communications.

"I will wager a guess that this that we seek to do is not entirely legal," Harry said with muffled amusement, "And so this code-breaker too will not be someone we will find without waddling through some muddy waters."

The Fenelar simply nodded.

"We will need Hondo to cooperate with us to secure our access to this HoloNet receiver and perhaps he may also know of some code-breaker with such skills." Harry said.

"Hondo is as likely as any person who could know such a code-breaker. They do tend to come from similar circles," Gormo conceded.

Others too were starting to see why Harry had said that they will need Hondo.

"Hondo will require payment if he were to help us and they do not accept payment in republican credits not that we are likely to have enough to satisfy his demands," Edgerly grumbled.

"The fact that Hondo will require payment in form other than republican credits works perfectly in our favour. We may not have enough Republican credits to convince him to help us but we do have spaceships. Those should be enough for Hondo." Harry said.

"Hondo is certainly likely to accept such a payment," Gormo said distastefully.

"We can perhaps give him one of our warships as payment," Kinect supplied.

"No, not warships," Harry disapproved. "We will not arm him. I may be open to working with him but it does not mean we will provide him with armaments, after all he still is a pirate. There must be spaceships for purposes other than war like luxury yachts or something like that."

"There are. There are plenty of luxury yachts in the resorts," said Kinect.

"Excellent! Those shall do wonderfully," exclaimed Harry. "Now as for the place that we shall have these talks with Hondo. While this spaceport will do, I would prefer that we keep its existence to ourselves as long as possible. Learning of it may give Hondo ideas, ideas that may fester to haunt us. It would be best if there is some place off the planet yet not very far off. May haps one of you know such a place."

"There are other planets in the Felucian system. The last few are gas giants and inhospitable but they do have moons which can cater to our needs perfectly. Though we have never dared venture outside the planet, we have exhaustingly scanned and probed the Felucian system. Our scans have revealed that the sixth planet, Yamime, in the orbit around our sun, Felix, has 32 moons and one of these moons, also named Yamime can be just what we need. This moon is hospitable and even has a shipyard though in extreme state of disrepair," Kinect shared.

They had had lots of time on their hands these past millennia and little to do. They had put this time to bare the secrets of the system that they lived in.

"We do not need the shipyard to be tip-top just standing. Rest I believe I can manage," Harry said with a confident smile.

"Very well then, its decided. Moon Yamime it is. Now, as for the crew for the journey to Yamime," Gormo put final shapes to the initial plans. "Yaddle and Yuvan apart from me are the only ones who have ever piloted a spaceship before and as Yaddle has more experience she will be the pilot . . . . Yaddle nodded her acceptance . . . . and Edgerly will be the co-pilot.

Edgerly barely held the whoop of joy that so desperately wanted to escape him. "Thank you Master Gormo," Edgerly said, joy colouring his voice.

Gormo nodded and continued. "Couple of our fenelar friends will also be part of the crew. They are excellent astromechs and may be needed during the journey."

Kinect nodded that two of his best will be part of the crew.

"So, make preparation the ship with this crew of five leaves tomorrow at dawn," Gormo ended the discussion.

All nodded and dispersed off to prepare for the journey on the morrow.

Next day at dawn the ship had been prepared and the necessary supplies for a couple of weeks had been stocked for the journey. Almost all had come to see off the crew on their maiden voyage. After farewells and good wishes the crew boarded the ship and the ramp sealed shut. The engines roared to life and the spaceship took to air off on the journey that shall forever morph the fate of Felucia.


	5. Chapter 5

"Strap yourselves in, we are gonna make the jump to lightspeed," Edgerly called out to others as he put the coordinates from the navicomputer into the control panel.

"Lightspeed?" Harry exclaimed surprised as he put on his seat belt, "But then again if there are interplanetary and interstellar space travels, it only makes sense that travel at lightspeed is possible."

"Travel at Lightspeed? Hardly! Lightspeed is a slang for the speed at which a spaceship travels through hyperspace," Edgerly chuckled as he entered the main hold and plopped down in an empty chair. "In reality, though, a class 1.0 hyperdrive motivator could propel a ship through hyperspace over one hundred thousand times faster than light, allowing a ship to cross the galaxy in a matter of days. Hyperspace can be, however, dangerous without the right coordinates. Without precise calculations, we'd fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that would end our trip real quick, wouldn't it?

"Not that we need to worry about precise calculations with Kirra and Kade on board," Edgerly went on, "The oversized heads of Fenelars have large and advanced binary brains able to perform these types of calculations with ease. They are able to calculate a hyperspace jump without the aid of a computer because of their levels of hyperintelligence."

Harry discreetly looked at other two. Kirra and Kade apart from their oversized head were entirely human.

"Kirra and Kade are the best among the entire lot," Edgerly regaled, "They come up with best spaceship designs and modifications. This spaceship too was nothing but a light freighter, a sluggish spacecraft that was used to transport freight or cargo! The duo have heavily modified it. Now, with her heavily modified engines and tweaking of its Class 1.0 hyperdrive into a Class 0.5 drive, it should be amongst the fastest ship in the entire galaxy."

"That's a bold claim to make for someone who had been isolated from the rest of the galaxy for past several millennia," Harry said, the question evident in his voice.

"While it is true that these past millennia we have been isolated," said Kirra for the first time, "But our isolation had not been absolute. We have not visited any outsiders but many outsiders have certainly visited us and often those who prefer manoeuvrability and speed in their vessels. So, the probes of their vessels have helped us stay up to date quite well.

"But the real help in staying up to date have been those vessels which have crash landed on our planet especially those with no survivors and there have been plenty of such vessels. Just recently, a starship from planet Halowan crash landed on Felucia in which the entire crew perished. The starship had a mammoth reservoir of datacrons from the trans-system data storage library, an information repository containing information on various aspects spanning the entire galaxy. I dare say, now, we are fully up to date."

"That does explain aplenty," Harry quietly stated.

A mild beeping started. "We are there." Edgerly went on to join Yaddle back in the cockpit.

The ship was parked near the shipyard and the crew started to disembark.

Kade was in the lead with a scanner in his hand.

"The UV incidence here is still lethal but lesser than back on Felucia as is expected due to its greater distance from the star," Kade's voice drifted back to others as he walked down the ramp, his backpack strapped on "This portion has a natural protection against UV incidence similar to the farmer's villages. There is also the disruption with electronics . . . His voice faded off as he disappeared around the corner, Kirra after him.

"The duo are in their element. Now, that they have a new subject to study, I'm afraid we shall not see them for hours," Edgerly said with a chuckle.

Harry looked around and his eyes fell on the remnants of a colossal building. Most of the walls were standing but almost entirety of the roof had crashed down on the floor. The briars and trailers of plants had snaked around the broken pieces of the columns and had crept up the walls. A thick rugged green blanket of mosses and algae had covered the crashed roof. The doors had fallen and one could see right into the building. Few starships and droids lay buried beneath the fallen roof and the floor was shattered beneath those. _It would take a while to repair this._ A dull thud interrupted his musings.

Harry turned towards the source of the noise. Few heavy trunks were lying few feet from the ship. A frustrated Edgerly was standing beside Yaddle where they had started unloading the supplies to make the camp.

"Focus, you must," Yaddle instructed calmly as she gently floated the supplies and placed them on ground soundlessly, "Patient you should be."

Edgerly tried again. He raised his hand and concentrated. The trunks lifted off the ground and started floating. He slightly moved his hand and the trunks started moving. They had moved no more than a foot that one lurched a little and then another and suddenly all fell back on the ground with same dull thud.

Edgerly groaned frustratingly.

"Here, let me help you," Harry said as he palmed the Elder wand.

"Without the wand, try you must," Yaddle interrupted him, "Feel the force. Let it guide you."

Harry nodded resolutely and replaced his wand.

Harry closed his eyes and reached out. He opened himself to the Force. The feeling that he was becoming increasingly familiar with rushed back to him. He then tried to feel for the trunks. He could feel them. It was as if he could almost see the trunks even with his eyes closed. _Amazing!_ _This was unlike anything he had ever experienced._ He raised his hand and slowly lifted it and the trunks started to float in the air. He could feel them rising off the ground. He slowly moved his hand forwards and the trunk followed the motion of his hand and moved forward towards the camp site. He could almost see the camp site, the empty place there and he slowly lowered the trunks onto the ground soundlessly just as Yaddle had done few minutes before.

"That was intense," Harry said as he opened his eyes and looked at his work. The trunks were lying just as he had envisioned them in the force. _Amazing!_ _To think that he would learn new tricks at the age of seven hundred and fifty. Huh!_

"Strong with the Force, you are," Yaddle said, "Just as Del Gormo said."

"That was one of the most interesting things that I've ever done," Harry said.

"Many more such things learn you shall," Yaddle said, "Teach you we must."

"I will be most grateful for your lessons Yaddle," Harry said.

"Try again young Edgerly," Yaddle urged, "Let go. Feel the force. Let it guide you."

Edgerly nodded and got back to it.

It was noon when Kirra and Kade returned. The trio had set up the camp and unpacked the supplies. They were discussing the plan for the repairs when the duo had turned up. With the thorough analysis of the scans of the building and the surrounding areas from the probes of Kirra and Kade to make sure there were no surprises, the plans were completed for the repair. The discussions had lasted past sunset and it was decided to begin the work on the morrow.

It had been couple of weeks since their arrival and the repairs were complete. The shipyard had been restored completely. Kirra and Kade had repaired dozens of droids and were repairing a couple of starships that had been buried in the ruins.

After the shipyard had been restored completely, they had moved in the living facilities of the shipyard. The living facilities were richly furbished. All had insisted that Harry should stay in the largest of the apartments as it was clearly meant for the owner of the facility which he was now. Harry had reluctantly conceded. Rest had had their picks from the rest. Yaddle had appropriated the most modest apartment and Kirra and Kade had dumped their belongings in the nearest apartments and vanished into the research facilities.

It was now night time. Harry was lying on his bed in his apartment after a day's of hard work to get some much deserved rest before the supper. His mind drifted off to the past couple of weeks.

The repairs had been an enlightening experience for Harry. It had helped him understand the intricacies of the Force better. Yaddle had of course been most helpful and Edgerly too. While the Magic was within and only part of few living beings, the force was all over. Life created and made it grow. Its energy surrounded and penetrated everything. It was everywhere - between the living, living and non-living and between the non-living - everywhere. Also, the Force did not interfere with the electricity or other modern techs unlike Magic.

He had concluded from whatever he had so far learnt of the Force that it was now the Force that he used and not Magic. He even had the midi-chlorians count similar to the most powerful of the Jedi. He would now be what they called a Force-sensitive, or a Force-user.

A Force-sensitive referred to any living organism that was keenly attuned to the flow of the Force. An indication of Force-sensitivity was the quantity of midi-chlorians in a subject's cells, with Force-sensitives possessing an above average number of these microscopic life-forms in comparison to the general population of the galaxy.

Among their natural gifts, Force-sensitives possessed a precognitive ability, making their reflexes faster than others. This too was true with him. Dodging spells for several life-times had made his reflexes faster than almost all back home but now he could feel his reflexes growing faster and sharper.

Further, the Force was more of a subtle art and compared to it Magic had been more of a blunt force. It was very difficult to modulate the effects of the spells through Magic but through Force one could easily modulate its effects.

He was also finding it easy to perform the spells even without the wand. He didn't know exactly why but he guessed that the ease was because the Force was so abundant whereas the Magic had been so meagre. Working with a more abundant energy field would certainly be easier. He for similar reasons was also able to use the Force with much less concentration than Yaddle.

The learning had been a mutual process. Yaddle too had learnt few new things. She had learnt new ways to use the Force. She could move the ruins but repair was not something that she had ever attempted before with the Force. Harry had also never attempted it before without a wand but now he very much wanted to. He discussed the Mending Charm with her and afterwards they together decided to open themselves to the Force and slowly manipulate it to repair the shipyard. It had been a singularly unique experience for both of them. Edgerly too had learnt to do repairs but on a much smaller scale.

The Mending Charm had been the first of many spells that the duo had tried with the Force. In the nights after the repairs, the duo would discuss and try various spells. Edgerly eagerly joined in the sessions.

Harry had also started on the basics of flying a starship and learning of the droids and the machines. Kirra and Kade had been more than happy to teach him.

Harry looked at the clock by his bedside. It was time for supper. He put on his robe and started for the dinning lounge. He walked past scores of droids - all shapes and varieties - diligently going about their work in the corridors.

Kirra and Kade had repaired the computers in the facilities and accessed the data therein. The data in the computers indicated that this had been a fully droid operated facility. The owner, though, was not mentioned anywhere. The last logs were more than two thousand year olds. _So, these facilities were more recently abandoned than those on the planet Felucia._ The last few logs revealed that the owner due to reasons unknown had ceased all manufacturing activities and shut down most of the droids of the facility and put them in an underground vacuous storage facility where they were still intact. Harry and others had let them be for now. Kirra and Kade meanwhile were working to update their programmes.

While the shipyard had fallen in disrepair only few droids had been operational which had been tasked by the owner to maintain the facility. They had done good work with the interior but had been able to do precious little about the exterior and the facility had collapsed under the assault of the forces of nature.

When Harry reached the dinning lounge, Yaddle and Edgerly were already there. The droids had started to serve the supper.

"Good evening, Master Potter," a droid greeted Harry.

"Good Evening, W1-Y1," Harry greeted back as he sat down beside Yaddle.

W1-Y1 was the droid in charge of the entire facility. She had been programmed as a female. Kirra and Kade had reprogrammed her to acknowledge Harry as the new owner of the facility.

"Where are Kirra and Kade?," Harry asked others, "I hope they are still not in the research facilities."

"I'm afraid they are Master Potter." W1-Y1 replied. "Ah! They were. Now, they are heading this way as we speak. They appear excited."

Few moments later the duo burst through the doors. They indeed were excited.

"W1-Y1 pull the shades," Kirra said, her voice vibrating with excitement.

The droid dulled the lights.

Kade put a small circle in the halo-projector and a hologram of star-systems popped up.

"This is no ordinary hologram of the star systems," Kade said, barely able to stand still with excitement, "This hologram charts star systems not known to the rest of the galaxy. We have checked and double-checked. No charts or maps show these systems.

About a dozen star systems became highlighted. Yaddle and Edgerly leaned forward for a closer look.

"And what's more! According to the logs each of these star systems are rich in minerals."

"Oh! My!" W1-Y1 summed it up best.


End file.
